The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a medium for information processing. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing involving the recording of pictures, as well as to a medium for accommodating that method.
Coming progressively into general use today are techniques for having video and audio signals from a TV broadcasting station received by a tuner-equipped personal computer and for converting the received video and audio signals into suitable digital data which are recorded on a recording medium such as a hard disk and reproduced as needed.
A major problem with the conventional techniques for causing personal computers to record pictures is that it takes time to verify the contents of recorded pictures and that it is impossible to know the quantity of pictures that may still be recorded. Also it is hard to understand the user interface when a user operates it to record and/or reproduce images and hard to comprehend, in case that a moving picture is recorded, the relationship among still pictures which consist of the moving picture on the time series basis.